


Stubborn Idiot

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser was absolutely miserable but would not admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Qe2 for More Joy Day 2008.

Fraser was absolutely miserable but would not admit it. His back ached from all the coughing and his throat was scratchy and sore. Ray called him a stubborn idiot several times and herded him back into bed, coaxing him into eating some of Ma Kowalski's patented chicken soup. Afterward, he tucked Fraser under the blankets and rubbed gently at his back until Fraser fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

-fin-


End file.
